bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nina Gabrielli
( ) | birthdate =June 7th | age =22 | gender =Female | height =175 cm (5’9”) | weight =57 kg (125 lbs) | hair color =Gray (blonde) | eye color =Violet | sign = | bloodtype =AB- | affiliation =None | previous partner =Zino Accardi (deceased) | base of operations = , | education =Secondary public education | marital status =Single | family = | status =Active | spirit weapon ='"Q"' - "The Question" (Soul Fragment) | signature skill =Doubt Inducement }} is a who currently resides in the . She is the younger half-sister of , one of the killed by during the . While technically a , Nina did not originally possess any spiritual abilities until she received strange powers ten years ago. Since then, she has trained vigorously in order to utilize her gift, and has sworn vengeance on those she believes to be responsible for the death of her sister. This eventually led her to become a brutal murderer wanted by the Stunde. Appearance Nina is a tall young woman with light skin, dirty blonde hair, and violet eyes. She is skinny to the point of appearing anorexic, with her hip and shoulder bones protruding prominently from her sunken frame. Her flat chest, long torso, and bony limbs add to her gangly stature, and accentuate her frail build. Her features are rather angular, with thick eyebrows that quickly taper to narrow lines, wide, deeply shadowed eyes, a pointed nose, and thin lips. This, along with her strong, boyish jawline, causes her to appear somewhat androgynous. She also bears a striking resemblance to her sister, Berenice. Self-conscious of her natural appearance, Nina tries to hide her features with the heavy use of make-up, particularly eye shadow and foundation, which causes her to seem “washed out” at times. She keeps her hair short and spiked to one side, but rarely combs or cares for it, allowing it to become unkempt and even greasy. Her style of dress was heavily influenced by “punk” design, including lace-up leather boots, skinny jeans, loose tank tops, and cargo jackets. Typically she chooses dark, masculine styles, and allows the extra material to sag over her frame in order to hide her noticeably thin figure. She frequently changes her hair color during her depressive states, and while she chooses various different colors of dye, she seems to prefer pink, as that was the color of her sister’s hair. Nina also seems to be obsessed with crosses, and she uses the familiar motif for earrings, rings, buttons, T-shirt designs, and even her fingernail paint. Most prominent is the cross-shaped given to her by her sister before Berenice was conscripted by the , which Nina uses as a focus for her own . Personality At first glance, Nina appears to be an aloof, passive individual who tends to keep to herself and is emotionally detached. She seems to drift through life, never becoming mentally involved in a situation if she can avoid it, instead remaining apathetic towards her circumstances and other individuals in general. This allows her to simply accept whatever is happening to her without considering its personal impact, and she is often too submissive to those who dictate what her own actions should be. In the past, this frequently resulted in sexual abuse and exploitation from various “romantic” partners, as demonstrated by her relationship with Zino Accardi, her former boyfriend who both coddled and took advantage of her. Ultimately, however, she remained relatively unaffected by it all. She has a very low sense of morality and holds no sympathy for others, facilitating her use and trafficking of drugs. Nina suffers from recurring states of depression in which she becomes even more disinterested in her day-to-day life. During these periods, she becomes plagued by lethargy and insomnia, and is characterized by a complete lack of motivation and self-care. In reality, this is the result of her , and the onset of her depression is thus sudden and often not precipitated by her life’s circumstances. One sign that she has entered a depressive state is her increased dosages of , which she uses in order to completely remove herself from the emptiness of the world around her, relying on the rush it gives her as a test to ensure that she is “still alive.” The use of opiates often exasperates her mental disorder, and she can swing wildly from her depressive state into a state of mania. During a manic episode, Nina becomes extremely restless and suspicious of everyone around her. Considering, herself to be invincible and superior to anyone else, she believes that others are jealous of her and thus becomes dangerously defensive. While in this state Nina is convinced that she is the embodiment of justice, blessed with her sister’s power in order to avenge her death, and is often easily angered by those who refuse to acknowledge her point of view. When her psychosis becomes particularly pronounced, she can even experience hallucinations that Berenice is pleading for her to carry out her mission and affirming that what she is doing is the right thing. These hallucinations are the direct result of the adoration Nina held for her sister as a child, blinding her to the reality of her sister’s many faults. At her core, Nina remains an insecure and needy individual who is searching for someone or something that will validate her existence. To a certain extent, she has found this reassurance in her own power, and by drawing upon her soul fragment she can prolong her manic episodes. Nevertheless, Nina is more self-possessed and aware of reality while in a manic state, as she becomes cautious and driven, simply following a predetermined course of action while remaining heedless of the consequences. Thus, despite her mental instability, she is has become an efficient killer and a formidable combatant. History Nina’s older sister, Berenice, was born as the daughter of a low-ranking and a within the mobilizing Wandenreich under . After the Soldat was executed for having fraternized with a Sternritter, thus "compromising his loyalty," Berenice’s mother fled to the Human World, where Berenice was born. About ten years later, Berenice’s mother found another partner, this time a human living in Italy. Shortly before Nina was born, a who had been attracted to Berenice’s attacked her, and Nina’s mother was wounded while fighting off the monster. Thus, Nina was poisoned by Hollow before her birth, which eventually led to the development of the mental instability and spiritual imbalance that inhibited her abilities as a Quincy. Nina’s mother died during childbirth, having absorbed most of the Hollow’s poisonous Reiryoku, and the two sisters were raised by Nina’s human father in . Nina’s soul began corrupting itself at an early age because of the Hollow's spiritual energy imbedded within her own Reiryoku. Her father, a psychologist who had believed Nina’s mother due to his interest in the occult, was fully aware of the danger and tried to seek help from human doctors and spiritual experts alike, but to no avail. The only thing that prevented a complete was Berenice’s intervention. She found that by feeding her young sister small amounts of her own blood she was able to calm Nina’s self-destructive episodes of mania. However, Berenice disappeared when Nina was around the age of ten, having been conscripted into the Wandenreich following . As a test of her loyalty, Berenice had been ordered to murder Nina’s father, and this was a command she easily followed since she hated the man. Deprived of both her father’s protection and the antidote of Berenice’s blood, Nina’s stability quickly devolved. Her bipolar incidents became more frequent and more violent, and in an attempt to subdue them Nina was given heroin by the temporary foster couple assigned to her under the adoption agency. Nina was fully addicted by the time she reached early adolescence, but the heroin had only served to speed the effects of her spiritual imbalance. She became seriously ill, and was lying close to death when, finally, a balancing factor was introduced thanks to Yhwach’s death. The Soul Fragment she received, which held the same as her sister, purged her soul of the remnant Hollow Reiryoku, and her life was thus spared. Gradually, Nina began to learn how to use her newfound abilities as a Quincy. But while the Soul Fragment had prevented Soul Suicide, it did not alleviate her mental instability, and her state became worse throughout secondary school. Nina fabricated a mental image of her sister, and she imagined Berenice giving her both advice and criticism as she began to learn how to absorb and use her spirit weapon. Like her mother, Nina also began to cling to male partners, subconsciously relying on them for protection and as providing a sense of self-worth. However, her heroin addiction led her to the most unscrupulous individuals, resulting in both sexual abuse and a further deadening of her conscience. Eventually, Nina became aware of her sister’s death after fully mastering Q – the Question, as the former schrift ability had affected the user as well, subtly planting doubt in Nina’s mind that Berenice would ever return. After suffering a complete mental breakdown during which she accidentally murdered her most recent boyfriend, Zino Accardi, Nina swore vengeance against those she believed responsible for her sister’s death. To this end, Nina has devoted herself to the hunting down and extermination of fellow members of her race over the past year, fully convinced that this was Berenice’s dying will, which she has vowed to carry out at all costs. Powers and Abilities : Nina possesses a naturally low level of Reiatsu, which is indistinguishable from that of any spiritually aware human. This is partly a result of having her soul partially consumed by the Hollow Reiryoku that infected her in her infancy, which served to eat away at her ability to generate spiritual energy via the internalization of absorbed Reishi, thereby permanently crippling her ability to access the powers of a Quincy. Because of this, Nina relies almost exclusively on the spiritual power given to her by her Soul Fragment, which seemingly grants her unlimited Reiatsu. Under normal circumstances, however, her own natural spiritual pressure is undetectable, as it is resembles that of any normal human. This actually serves as an advantage, as Nina is able to effectively maneuver without attracting the attention of other spiritually aware beings as she is practically “invisible” until she harnesses the power of her Schrift. *' ' Nina was able to sense Hollows and other supernatural entities since birth, although interestingly enough she was never able to hear them until receiving her Soul Fragment. Since then, she has gained a highly-refined sense of and is extremely sensitive to phenomena occurring within the spiritual realm. She can sense the movement of supernatural entities from great distances and is generally able to easily identify their race and level of power. However, her most impressive ability is her uncanny awareness of other members of her race. Nina is able to detect other Quincy within her proximity immediately, even when they attempt to or use cloaking techniques in order to conceal their presences. This is actually a sub-skill of her Schrift, as Nina is able to send out a particularly “frequency” of Reikaku, similar to how a Hollow uses , in order to determine the location of the Quincy she hunts. These vibrations are audible only to her, and are brought to her by the voice of the Question. Through use of her Soul Fragment, Nina is able to draw upon the natural ability of a Quincy to absorb ambient Reishi. While her degree of skill in this aspect is imperfect and unrefined, she has demonstrated a high enough degree of mastery in order to form , which she uses to generate projectiles in lieu of an actual Spirit Weapon. *'Direct Reiryoku Absorption:' Somewhat unusually, Nina is able to absorb the Reiryoku of another Quincy through direct contact, which she most frequently uses on her murder victims in order to replenish her spirit energy after battle. Nevertheless, this is likely an innate Quincy ability as opposed to something unique to Nina, although it is relatively unknown since typically a Quincy would have reservations of using such a technique on a comrade or fellow member of their race. Nina holds no such reservations. *'Soul Synthesized Silver:' Like any Quincy, Nina uses a cross as the focus for her spiritual abilities. However, instead of forming a , Nina uses the cross as a "pattern" for the soul synthesized silver crosses that she uses as projectiles. When creating these crosses, Nina holds the emblem in her hand and imbues it with Reiryoku, similar to how a Quincy would condense Reishi into liquid form for use in . The emblem with glow briefly with a pulse of blue energy, and will then duplicate itself as a silver cross with a pointed end that can serve as both a dagger and a . While she can create these projectiles at will, Nina usually keeps several pre-made spares on her person at all times in order to use quickly should the need arise. While not known for her prowess in high-speed movement, Nina nonetheless possesses a high degree of mobility. She mainly uses Hirenkyaku to quickly escape from unsavory circumstances in battle and put distance in between her and an opponent. However, since she taught herself how to use the technique she tends to be clumsy and only uses Hirenkyaku over short distances. As a Gemischt Quincy, Nina had to train before she was capable of using either form of Blut. Strangely enough, it was the fabricated mental image of her sister who taught her the technique, although it is likely that Nina was simply projecting what was already deep within her subconscious in tangible form (similar to the miraculous use of Blut by ). But after initially learning how to access Blut, Nina simply used the ability to grant her inhuman levels of durability or strength and an impenetrable, natural defense. As such, her use of Blut is rudimentary, and it is likely that a stronger opponent could easily find weak points in her Vene in which to tear holes. Soul Fragment The Question (異議 (ザ・クエスチョン), Za Kuesuchon; Japanese for "Objection"): As the soul fragment inherited from her sister, Berenice, Nina has the unique ability to induce self-doubt in an opponent. Her ability is facilitated by sound, and is only effective on those within hearing distance. By focusing her words on a specific target, Nina envelopes them within a prescribed field that serves as a medium for her Shrift. As long as she concentrates her attention on her enemy, they will find themselves surrounded by either her vocalized thoughts or direct words, which will be first be heard in a variety of languages before the listener is forcibly accustomed to the sounds and the "words" resemble their own language. Nina can use this ability in order to force her opponents to question everything about themselves and their abilities. Unlike Berenice, whose power was rendered ineffective if she was unable to physically speak, Nina relies upon her Soul Fragment to focus the voice of the Question itself, and is able to externalize the power of her Schrift without actually uttering a word herself. This mainly has the benefit of more precisely affecting her targets. As Nina is very rarely aware of her opponent's personal feelings and thoughts, the Question compensates by planting a general seed of doubt and unease and allowing the affected individual to subconsciously generates their own deepest insecurities. Because the effect is so subtle, the victim is very rarely aware that the doubt originated from an external source, and by the time they do realize that their doubts are unfounded, they have already been caught within the loop as they begin to question whether or not that doubt was irrational or rational to begin with *'Power Negation:' One of the most direct effects of the Question is its function to disrupt an enemy's ability to use their powers in battle. This generally causes an opponent to doubt whether or not they are capable of attacking or defending, which can cripple them. Typically, this is most effective against beings who possess low Reiatsu and Quincy, who tend to constantly absorb ambient Reishi in battle. The Question has been known to prevent Shinigami from releasing their Zanpakutō, and is potent enough to disrupt the flow of Reishi within even the condensed form of Gintō. seems particularly vulnerable to the effects of the Question, as the weak will of Reishi that binds the spell together is susceptible to implanted doubt, causing the Kidō to simply "crumble" unless the spell is actively maintained by the caster. In a general sense, the doubt implanted by the Question can be pervasive to the point of causing an opponent to question whether or not they even learned a particular technique, such as or . Finally, if exposed for long enough periods of time, the victim can suffer a complete mental crisis as they begin to question the very nature of reality itself and even doubt whether the are fighting an actual opponent or not. *'False Thought Implantation:' As opposed to simply causing opponent’s to doubt themselves or their abilities, the Question is able to raise doubts about the loyalty of an opponent’s ally. By planting suspicion within their minds, Nina is able to turn her enemies against each other and lead them to conclusions they might otherwise not have reached. This can also affect a victim’s memory of their past, especially if they begin to doubt the closeness of their friendships, which can deal immense psychological damage. *'Sonic Disruption:' By audibly projecting the Question into the surrounding atmosphere, Nina is able to cause disruptions on both a physical and spiritual level. Essentially, this serves to imbed insecurity or discrepancies into the environment itself. Notable effects include causing the air to "question" the ordering of Reishi beneath a Shinigami’s feet for Shunpo or cause the currents of energy needed for Hirenkyaku to waver. She can also cause a building to become structurally unsound, as well as prompt the collapse of hidden barriers or other Reishi-based constructions. *'Damage Negation:' Nina has found that, by turning the effects of the Question upon herself, she can reverse damage received in battle up to a certain degree. While dangerous to use as it threatens to leave her trapped in a spiral of doubt within her own mind, Nina can so effectively question whether or not she actually received an injury that the wound itself disappears. Aside from this and the Question’s ability to audibly disrupt her surroundings, however, it is unknown whether she can use this effect to alter other aspects of reality. Quotes (To Dresden Ravenskraft):"You think I’m a Quincy? You don’t know the first fucking thing about me. Who are you to tell me what I am? You piece of shit. I’m killing you and you don’t even have enough power to stop me. You’re weak, and you’ll always be weak...” "Even now I’m sure you can sense it. You don’t even have the fucking strength to pull the trigger... But go ahead if you think you can. I dare you.” Trivia *Nina was conceived specifically for the role-play, Engel und Soldat. *One useful effect of the Question is that it allows Nina to automatically translate whatever language she hears into her native Italian, and vice versa, allowing her to effectively communicate with any individual regardless of the language they speak.